


I'll Follow You to the Underverse

by MissHammer



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing Kronos and getting revenge for the betrayal and being left on non-Furya, Riddick tracks back Vaako up to the Threshold. And beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You to the Underverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> For Tarlan, who wanted an happy epilogue to the last movie. :)


End file.
